


Play with Me

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate appreciates Brad's patient tutoring in how to find Ray incredibly amusing while appearing to ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> At a recent drabble party, [Sying](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sying) put up this picture as a Nate/Ray prompt:  
> 
> 
> I found myself unable to avoid the lure of it, and wrote the following (all of which is totally made up based on the HBO miniseries characters, and from which I earn a grand total of zero profit).

“Play with me.”

It’s the fifth time Ray has repeated the petulant command.

It’s the fifth time Nate ignores him. He tucks his chin resolutely to his chest and keeps his face aimed at his book, not at all confident in Ray’s ability to take the hint, but completely confident that the eventual outcome of this situation will be worth their collective whiles.

“Nathaniel, I require entertainment.” Ray kneels by the side of the couch and prods none-too-gently at Nate’s shoulder.

Nate reads on, or at least pretends to. Frankly, this little domestic drama is significantly more entertaining than Homer.

Ray tries (more of) the three-year-old technique. “Nate. Nate. Nate. NateNateNateNate Nate!”

Nate sends silent thanks to Brad for the patient tutoring in how to find Ray incredibly amusing while appearing to ignore him.

Ray pouts.

Nate’s willpower wobbles. He’s no good at ignoring those big brown eyes. Even worse, Ray knows it.

“Woe to the world, my Classics-major geekfest of a man wants to fap it over epic poems instead of over or under or any-which-fucking-way with me,” Ray wails. He rolls his eyes melodramatically up to the heavens, and sneaks a hand down the front of Nate’s jeans.

Nate sighs, outmaneuvered, and rests the book on his chest, shifting rhythmically against Ray’s hand. “Your Classics-major geekfest of a man might just have to put you over his knee and spank the snark right out of you for all this bad behavior.”

Ray’s eyes light up and he dimples. “Promise? Cuz I have to tell you, it’s a lot of snark.”

“And no one knows it better than I,” Nate hums. It’s hard to sound put-upon when you’ve got a hand as clever as Ray Person’s playing with your dick. Doesn’t change the fact that he’s on a panel with Jonathan Shay tomorrow and he really does need to brush up on his _Odyssey_.

Nate reluctantly stills Ray’s hand with one of his own. “Tell you what. You hold that thought and let me finish 20 more pages, and then I’ll take you to bed, spank your tight little ass until it’s red, and let you choose how you want to come.”

Ray’s grin has more teeth in it than Nate thought a human mouth possessed. “Why Cap’n Fick, I do declare,” he trills, like he’s Scarlett goddamn O’Hara, “You surely do know what to say to a boy to make him mighty agreeable.” He pulls his hand out of Nate’s pants and clambers up onto the couch, pressing himself up against Nate, nudging and poking his way in to fit all the spaces Nate’s body has to offer.

Much like he’s done with Nate’s life.

Nate wouldn’t have it any other way.

He ruffles Ray’s hair, and Ray lolls his tongue out like a panting dog and lies back against Nate’s shoulder as Nate returns with renewed incentive to finish his reading.

The right motivation can work wonders for everyone, and Ray is uncharacteristically quiet for the half-hour it takes Nate to finish his 20 pages. He drops the book onto the floor and turns onto his side to realize that Ray’s been quiet only because Ray’s been asleep. His head’s still on Nate’s shoulder, and his relaxed face still wears a hint of the mischievous grin that always makes Nate’s mouth twitch to mirror it. Only sleep has softened the grin into an honest, happy smile, and that’s something Nate can’t help but mirror, too.

He smoothes a hand through Ray’s unruly hair, and Ray snuffles closer into Nate’s neck, huffing in a breath and letting it out slow and easy.

Nate’s dick remembers the promise of half an hour ago, and Nate’s still planning to follow through, but maybe, just maybe, that can wait a little while longer.


End file.
